Through the Eyes of a Hanyou
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Side Chapter to Battle of the Four Beasts. Inuyasha x Beyblade. Giving comfort is his gift? No. Is he able to make comments without a haughty remark? No…but, that's what makes him so…special.


**Through the Eyes of a Hanyou**

**Summary:** Side Chapter to BotFB (Inuyasha x Beyblade) Giving comfort is his gift? No. Is he able to make comments without a haughty remark? No…but, that's what makes him so…special.

**Author's Notes: **Side chapter. Why? I think I rushed chapter 6's ending a bit and I have no way in changing it or re-fitting it in. So here it is. And a little note, it isn't exactly important to read this, but if you want a bit more in-depth view about things, this is your chance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or Inuyasha!

**Side Chapter: **In Inuyasha's Point of View

-------------------------------------

I sigh.

Why?

I'm now stuck babysitting a bunch of humanoid idiots but since _Kagome_ wouldn't approve of such _brash_ and _rude_ comments about our _fellow_ travelers, I'll correct myself. – not that she can hear my thoughts or anything.

Just me, admitting that I'm becoming paranoid.

…I'm watching my _friends_ help those two boys find and reunite them with their friends.

I snort at that comment cause I know in the end I'll be the one to save them all from some perilous danger they've gotten themselves into.

Stupid and soft human heart.

But of course, not all humans are all nice and gushy about everything. Humans can be just as cruel as rabid demons that didn't have their breakfast.

…Not that I am nice and gushy about everything.

Damnit! Nevermind, I don't even understand why I'm always contradicting myself. Must be a human trait or something…maybe I should ask Kagome…

"No, no no…bad idea," I shook my head physically and spoke aloud, getting a few odd stares from the passing villagers. I glared at each of them in turn, and they turned and dashed down the road.

Nosy humans…they should stick their curiosity in some cow manure. If there is even just ONE thing out of place, they'd immediately try and guess out reasons to such and such. And to imagine, there are so many things that happen in this world, you'd think they would just lose interest?

Nope. The more gossip, the better.

The serene peaceful landscape lulled me. The darting colors blinding my senses and submersing them with an utterly calming feeling. Demon instincts told me not to put my guard down though. Something is coming.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Great…the little energetic ball of wonder found me. I wonder what he wants? Maybe something happened inside the house and they need some help…

"What is it Shippou?" I spoke out my annoyance but not so much as the tiredness that was evident in the tone of my voice.

He placed that cute and innocent look on his face when I looked at him as he sat near my feet. I shuddered and frowned at the smiling kitsune-youkai. Something must be up.

He smiled widely; letting me see those small stubby fangs he calls canines. Overall, he's a nice little punching bag for me to vent my anger and a cuddly plushy for Kagome.

The small, childish voice rung in my ears, "Kagome told me to find you and help her pack up."

I sighed yet again, knowing that this can cause some trouble. But I obliged, knowing that I'd only bring trouble on myself by vexing Kagome. So, I got up and began following Shippou back to the little home at a more leisurely pace.

And no sooner did I arrive a few houses away did I hear her voice…

"Someone help me!!!"

Without any second thoughts, I ran forwards, bolting past Shippou, leaving him to spin around in confusion. I staggered at the corners, turning tightly while spurring up the dirt. I didn't even take time to look back when I knocked into one of the farmers. The only thing that coursed through my mind was Kagome. I panted to a halt, just in time to see Kagome struggle with her backpack.

…that's what she needed help with?

Sighing, I paced forwards and grabbed the yellow bag by the straps, picking up the crushing weight from her back. "Kagome what do you have in there?!"

She pouted slightly, and began listing the numerous items. I didn't have the patience for this! "…bandages, ointment, ramen-" I stopped her in mid-sentence, "Okay, okay! I get the idea!"

I placed the bag carefully on the sparse grass, and she stretched her arms outwards, relieving a crink in her back. Before I left though, she turned around, and I saw the wave of black locks flying with the wind. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Damn. What am I suppose to say? …I know. "Actually, I only wanted to make sure that you wouldn't spoil the food before we even started on our way."

Smart Inuyasha, very smart.

I flinched when she started walking towards me calmly, as if she didn't hear what I just said. She had very good coordination, while walking with her eyes closed. She didn't even falter as she paced towards me. I stared back at her, wary of what she might do to me. But before I had a chance to act, she was right beside me and WHAM! Right on the head.

Ughhh…

I shook my head, the disorienting images my eyes sent to my brain were fuzzy and making me quite dizzy and nauseous. I staggered a bit, holding my head and trying my best to stop the swirling images flooding my mind. I growled and glowered at her, "What was that for?!"

She walked away right after she gazed back with that same calm expression on her face. Her back was turned from me but if I was able to take a glance at her expression just then, I would have known that she was smirking. Of course, she heard my question and replied with a note of ferocity and humor, "Sometimes, it's better if you don't say anything at all."

What's that suppose to mean?! I frowned at Kagome and was going to question her some more but at that moment she turned around, and I caught the spark of fire glimmering in her eyes.

Panic? Scared? Nervousness?

All those feelings swirled in my mind as fast as those images did and I immediately backed away. It takes a lot from my pride, but at least it would save me from a long fight with that scary woman.

So I took off to the other side of the house, obscured by the trees so that she wouldn't be able to spot me so easily and I swear she laughed at me. But there isn't much I can do about it, other than making her swear secrecy- not that that's ever going to happen…

Feelings dropping to a new low, I settled in looking at the strange kids the well brought over to Feudal Japan. They were both outside today, probably to enjoy the sunlight. Brushing my hair away, I started itching myself behind the neck, a new bad habit ever since they arrived a day ago.

Whenever I'm near them, the hair at the back of my neck goes up, making me uncomfortable and uneasy. So I scratch…making it rash and bleed.

It took most of my willpower to put my hand down and keep it occupied by twirling the green grass. And then I stared at their actions, my dimmed out eyes not breaking contact.

There is something up with that Rei and Kai. Something I can't seem to put a finger on. They're puzzling since they are humans and demons but not half-demon. Their demon blood isn't making them dangerous and still, there are signs of both a good entity and a ancient one in a single body. I could tell, and I know that Kaede can as well, and yet, they…

…I lost my train of thoughts.

All I know is that bad things are to happen. If they come to this world, they must have a mission and it can go either way as it already did with those two other brats. They're probably dead by now once those demons have their claws on them.

And still, with all my distancing from them, I will admit that I did know one of them…that blond haired kid…

**Flashback**

The stars glimmered strangely in the dawning, purple light. The silhouette of the trees stood out vividly and they didn't sway an inch when the light breaths of night left to the west. Already, did the half-moon disappear in her daily veil, being out-shinned by her sister, the sun. The morning birds whistled out their favorite tunes and the long shadows diminished under the roots of undergrowth.

A puff of blond hair stood among the gleaming light that pierced the heart of the horizon and those clear blue eyes darted around the grey streaks in the sky. His dark figure towered across the grass and he just stood there before he broke nature's quiet noise.

"…like a picture perfect postcard image…"

Although his face was set in a content grin, the inner turmoil of this whole new problem was getting to him: Why is he here? What are they suppose to do? And most importantly, how are they going to go home?

"So, I see that I'm not the only early waker."

Draciel's master turned around and saw the Inu-hanyou, his white mane flowing in the air. Even from their distance, he was able to see that endless burning light emitted from those golden orbs. Max looked at him, a tad afraid being alone with a man that could single-handedly kill the giant spider demons that were after them before and Inuyasha looked back, a gaunt smirk fitting his face.

"Max, isn't it?"

The boy could only nod as the hanyou passed him and turned to face the glorious sun. He sat down and looked up at the boy expectantly. He growled when the boy didn't respond.

"Sit."

Max nearly jumped out of his shoes being ordered around like that, but he obliged nonetheless. He didn't want his head being served up in a silver platter. And so he sat down next to the hanyou, his eyes darting at him like a scared rabbit. Inwardly, Inuyasha smiled but he didn't let Max see that.

_"Strange kid…shouldn't be so jumpy. He has no need to. It's not as if I'm going to eat him or something!"_

Inuyasha scoffed at that thought and spoke out loud, "You know I'm not planning to eat you or anything. I'm not a blood-thirsty demon."

Jittering, Max nodded vigorously, and visibly relaxed. But still, his overly bright eyes gave away that he was still nervous about being in such close proximity of a half-demon without anyone to hear him scream if he decided to attack.

An uncomfortable silence crept and squeezed between the two. A few sighs and Inuyasha got up again. _"I can't believe I actually miss the others talking already." _He took a deep long glance at the sun before turning back, heading towards the village.

"I'm going back."

He lingered on his second thought and nodded mentally in his mind. "…and don't be too long."

Max watched as the hanyou left, and deciding to take the plunge, he yelled out, "How am I suppose to get back?!"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride and turned back around, curious that he asked _him_ that question. Not Kaede, not Kagome, heck, not even Miroku or Sango, but HIM.

The inu-hanyou's face remained passive and he spoke, "The well is magical. Even I don't know what it permits to enter but there must be a purpose you are here to fulfill." _"Just like Kagome and the Shikon no Tama."_

A small frown lingered on the petit face before it upturned again, "Thanks." He paused and his eyes moved around, thinking with his mind the way he should word his next sentence. "Although I don't understand what I am supposed to do, I at least know I have to do something. Hopefully it's easy."

That earned a small, sad chuckle from Inuyasha, "Nothing here is easy Max." He continued walking back now, with a smaller shadow following him. "…nothing here is easy…"

**End Flashback**

Emotions are weak. I can't believe I got "attached" with one of those human-demons so quickly. Fate sure has a sick, twisted humor…

A loud crash and my concentration broke. I must have sat here for some while to not even notice that Rei and Kai both had already left. Scratch that, only Kai had left. Rei's the only one there to witness Sango and Miroku landing on top of each other in a very uncompromising position.

…uncompromising…position?

A coughed down my laughter when I saw the three people down there turn beet red, all embarrassed about what had just happened. They were squirming alright and perhaps only Miroku was the only one that enjoyed it.

Sick thoughts…

My sharp ears picked up the small whimper from Rei as he spoke, "Uhhh…I think I'll just be going now…", and he just dashed around the corner from where he came from.

Miroku didn't bother to move an inch, the steaming buns he got off from the villagers landed all around them. Sango however had a different idea…

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK DISGUSTING MONK!"

I laughed outright but that didn't matter because they were both too distracted to care. Sango was pushing and punching him away, the bicycle that she was wheeling towards Kagome laying dormant on the ground while Miroku was covering his head, crying out his pleas of apologies.

…

It took awhile but we are finally setting out again. It's already mid-afternoon and we aren't even close to the next village yet. Still on the valley paths, I took the lead of this small group like I always do with the two boys at the back. The arrangement was an advantage since I won't be able to see them but still, I couldn't resist the urge to scratch the back of my neck.

Paranoia.

My mind went into this same continuous loop and the scenery took a note of changing from the sparse farming grass to long weeds that littered the edge of the road. Nothing special happened…that is until my "older" so-called _brother_ decided to drop by.

What the hell does he want?

-------------------------------------

**To Be Continued in ****Battle**** of the Four Beasts**

I am currently very angry, depressed, and flipped about things. A stage…but I'll get over it…eventually. Updates are coming very slow, but it couldn't be helped and I do apologize. Until then, cya.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


End file.
